This application claims the priority of 199 14 537.7, filed Mar. 31, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a removal aid for a spare wheel.
From German Patent Document DE-C-40 40 950, a removal aid of the above-mentioned type is known for a spare wheel of a motor vehicle. This known removal aid comprises a strap which is fastened at one end to a vehicle body section, specifically the spare wheel pan. The strap extends from there under the spare wheel and beyond this spare wheel. The other end may be fastened under tension to another vehicle body section, specifically the sill of the trunk. Therefore, by means of the tension strap, the spare wheel can be lifted and, after the tensioning of the strap, can be pulled out and/or inserted by way of the inclined plane formed by the strap. Correspondingly, although this known removal aid provides a certain force reduction when installing and removing the spare wheel, there is a considerable risk that the spare wheel may slide laterally from the inclined plane formed by the strap. Particularly in the case of heavy and cumbersome spare wheels, It is possible that the trunk may be damaged and/or become dirty.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further develop a removal aid for a spare wheel of a motor vehicle such that the above-mentioned disadvantages are eliminated. In other words, a removal aid of the above-mentioned type for a spare wheel is to be further developed such that the spare wheel can be removed from and inserted into the spare wheel pan in a targeted manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a removal aid for a spare wheel of a motor vehicle having at least one strap which, at one end, is fastened to a vehicle body section, extends from there under the spare wheel and beyond this spare wheel and which, at its other end can be braced with another vehicle body section, and
wherein a spare wheel receiving device is provided which has a slidable construction with respect to the at least one strap.
In particular, according to the invention, a removal aid for a spare wheel of a motor vehicle is indicated which has at least one strap which is fixed at one end on a vehicle body section, extends from there under the spare wheel and beyond the latter and which, at the other end, can be braced with another vehicle body section, the removal aid being characterized by a spare wheel receiving device which has a slidable construction with respect to the strap. Correspondingly, according to the invention, a type of carriage is provided on the strap by means of which carriage the spare wheel can be slidably displaced on the strap in the tensioned condition. Correspondingly, a targeted movement can take place when the spare wheel is inserted and removed. The risk of a lateral sliding-off of the spare wheel can virtually be excluded by the slidably constructed spare wheel receiving device.
Advantageously, the spare wheel receiving device is essentially constructed in the shape of a half-shell. This half-shell can be formed, for example, as a plastic injection molded part or of metal; for example, adapted to the geometry of the spare wheel pan and/or of the spare wheel to be supported.
In order to achieve a guidance which is improved in the displacement direction, the spare wheel receiving device advantageously comprises at least one rail-shaped strip.
In the case of a preferred embodiment, the spare wheel receiving device comprises spare wheel fixing devices so that the spare wheel can be fixed with respect to the spare wheel receiving device; for example, in that the spare wheel can be screwed to the spare wheel receiving device.
Advantageously, the strap is guided at at least two points on the spare wheel receiving device. The strap can, for example, be slidably guided with respect to the spare wheel receiving device on two sections constructed in a buckle-type manner. In the case of a particularly preferred embodiment, the strap is guided on the one side on a radial section of the half-shell-shaped spare wheel receiving device and, on the other side, on a distal end of the strip constructed in the shape of a rail.
In order to improve the handling of the removal aid, a grip can be assigned to the strap and is, for example, sewn to it. By means of the grip, the spare wheel can be lifted in a simple manner with a low expenditure of force.
In the case of a preferred embodiment, a tensioning device is assigned to the strap which is used for an interaction with a recess constructed on another vehicle body section. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the recess is constructed in a shape of a keyhole on another vehicle body section in order to ensure a simple engaging and disengaging of the strap with the other vehicle body section.
The other vehicle body section advantageously is a movable vehicle body section, such as the lower part of a two-part tail gate, so that the desired tensioning of the strap can be achieved by moving the movable vehicle body section.
In a further development of the removal aid according to the invention, at least two straps are provided. By providing several straps, a stable and/or wider inclined plane can be formed in the tensioned condition so that the possibility of a tilting of the spare wheel can be reduced further.
Finally, it is preferred that, in the tensioned condition, the straps extend essentially in parallel, particularly essentially in the vehicle direction.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.